


A Treat For You

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Electro play, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Suspension, Vibrators, Whipping, Wounds and Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is sub!Nico's birthday and Dom!Jenson wants to give Nico a session he cannot forget...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treat For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spreadthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/gifts).



> Warning: Heavy BDSM. Established Dom/sub relationship. No dubious consent or noncon in this. If BDSM is not your thing, don't read it please. 
> 
> As usual, I do not own any of the characters. None of this has or had happened in real life.

Two years.

That’s how long they have been maintaining this.

A relationship that have been frowned upon by many.

A relationship that would never get the recognition that they deserve.

But it doesn’t matter.

All that matters is that we are together, the way we know, the way we love.

…

He was kneeling on the bed, near the edge of it, naked but just a pair of silky boxers covering his crotch area. It was a specially made boxers, sexier than the normal ones you find in the shop. It accentuate the curves of his arse and the shape of his cock was visible against the silk.

He knelt there, resting his bum on the heels of his feet. His eyes casted down, waiting patiently for his lover to arrive. It was a special day and he wanted to please his lover.

He was in their “playroom”. The room they had in the apartment they shared in Monaco. It was huge, with various fixtures and furnitures which would assist in the play they would enjoy from time to time.

A creak alerted him that his lover had arrived. The door was shut and he kept still in his position, awaiting for him to come over. He shivered when he saw a pair of boot-cladded feet stopped in front of the bed.

“Very well done, Nico,” a cultured voice sounded through the vast room and it made Nico’s senses tingled in excitement.

“Thank you Sir,” Nico said, smiling as he felt fingers caressing his stubbly chin, lifting him up slightly so he was allowed to look at his Sir Jenson.

“You look so delicious, my dear,” Jenson smiled and used his thumb to caress Nico’s bottom lips, feeling how plump they were and he couldn’t wait to ravish them in a while.

Jenson headed over to the set of drawers by the side of the room. Nico looked back down, waiting for him to come back to him.

“You remember the words, right?” Jenson asked as he came back to him.

It was normal procedure. Jenson would ask him whether he knows their safe words and also hand gestures if he couldn’t speak.

“Yes Sir,” Nico said with a small smile.

“Tonight, we will get you well wounded and scarred,” Jenson smirked as he slipped something around Nico’s neck, fastening it tightly. It fit him perfectly. Of course it would, it was specially made for him. It was a thick leather colour in Petronas green colour. It made Nico feel the thrill. It made him feel owned by Jenson.

Jenson grabbed onto his hair and pulled, lifting his head to look straight at him.

“Behave and you’ll be well rewarded,” Jenson smirked as Nico’s eyes fluttered at the prospects of being rewarded.

A slap landed on Nico’s face, then one after another. They weren’t hard, but they stung enough to give him the pain.

“What do you say to that?” Jenson asked, waiting for his reply.

“Thank you Sir,” Nico quickly said and Jenson nodded.

“You’re not to stand up until I say so,” Jenson said, stroking his hair as he fastened a chain to Nico’s collar. He then tugged him and Nico followed his lead, getting onto all fours and onto the ground. Nico crawled like a little puppy, following Jenson’s lead as he tugged on him until they reached at the other side of the huge room.

Jenson sat on the brown leather sofa and Nico stopped as far as the chain allowed. That didn’t please Jenson as he tugged on the chain hard, forcing him to kneel in front of him. He smacked on Nico’s face hard. Nico knew the fun had begun. The rough and hard play was going to begin and he can’t wait to be scarred, wounded and loved by Jenson.

Jenson forced Nico’s arms behind his back. He took some black leather cuffs he had prepared earlier and bound his arms tightly behind. The cuffs were secured just above his elbows, which meant his shoulders were held at a weird angle. He swallowed the yelp of pain as the position was tight and hurting his shoulders slightly.

“Too tight?” Jenson asked, loosening it slightly so Nico felt a bit more comfortable in the position.

“Thank you sir. It is fine now,” Nico said obediently as he grabbed another pair of leather cuffs and secured his wrists with it. He took another pair and cuffed both of his ankles together.

He was kneeling on the ground, resting his bum on his ankles. Jenson took a padlock and showed it to Nico. He showed him the key which he kept in his pocket, to show Nico that he will be easily released if he had said their safe word. Jenson linked the leather cuffs on her ankles and wrists together with the padlock, securing him in place. It meant he had no room to move at all.

Jenson spread his thighs apart, making him uncomfortable in this position. He smacked Nico on the cheek again, smiling down at him.

“So beautiful…” Jenson murmured softly, admiring his “creation”.

Jenson grabbed and twisted Nico’s nipples roughly and hard, making Nico moaned in pain.

“You love it, don’t you?” he asked, twisting harder as Nico jerked in his bonds.

“Yes Sir!” Nico yelped as Jenson placed a few slaps onto his chest hard.

“Good boy,” Jenson said as he reached over to the side table and grabbed something. Nico caught a glimpse of what it was and he braced himself for them. Jenson pulled onto his left nipple, securing the thing - a metal clover nipple clamp - onto his nipple, making sure it was tight and the bite was intense. Nico wriggled in his bonds, moaning in pain. He was always so sensitive to pain and Jenson loved it so much. Jenson did the same thing to his other nipple. The clamps were linked with a chain and he secured it to her collar, making it tight so that whenever Nico moved, he’ll be pulling on his nipples, creating more pain for him.

Jenson grabbed onto his hair and forced him to look at him.

“If you’re a good boy, I will let you come today,” Jenson said, pausing a while before he continued. “You are only allowed to please me the way I want it to be… If not, you will be punished, hard,” Jenson said, caressing his cheek.

“Yes Sir,” Nico said obediently and Jenson smiled, unzipping his pants and pulling his erection out.

“Suck,” Jenson ordered and Nico quickly leaned forward to take him deep into his mouth. Nico used his tongue to flick on the head of his cock, creating immense pleasure for him as he heard Jenson groaning at that. Jenson watched on as Nico gave him the pleasure he needed.

Jenson reached over to grab a flogger, flogging Nico’s back and arms lazily as he continued to suck him off. It was not too hard but hard enough for Nico to feel the sting as he jerked a few times when Jenson landed the flogger at the same spot for more than 3 times.

“Stop,” Jenson said after a while and Nico pulled away from his cock, a string of spit and Jenson’s pre-come connected from his cock to Nico’s lips. Jenson smirked and stood up, pulling Nico’s hair along with him. He lifted Nico up from the floor in his bounds. His head was pulled backwards which meant the nipple clamps were tugged roughly, making Nico scream in pain.

Jenson brought him over to a table. He got him to lie on his arms and back. Jenson took out the key and unlocked the padlock, releasing his ankles from his wrists. Jenson took off the cuffs from his ankles and spread his legs as far as they could part. He then took some rope, securing his legs to the legs of the table. His thighs and calves were tied so Nico couldn’t move at all.

Nico’s neck was also on the edge of the table, which meant his head was dangling from it. He had to try not to let his head move downwards as it would tugged onto his nipples hard. He jerked when he felt Jenson’s fingers tracing the outline of his hard cock, straining against the silky boxers.

“You’re so wet,” Jenson smirked, pulling the boxers down to reveal his cock to him.

Jenson walked away, bringing back a huge dildo strapped with a large vibrator. Nico widened his eyes at the sight of it.

Jenson took some lube and poured it over his fingers before circling his entrance, making him squirm slightly. It didn’t take much for Jenson to breach past his hole, slowly opening him up. Nico had been fucked enough to be easily opened up. Soon, Jenson was already scissoring him open with 4 fingers with Nico whimpering with pleasure as Jenson was so skilfully avoiding his prostate.

Jenson pulled his fingers out abruptly and Nico whimpered in frustration but he was soon squirming as Jenson was pushing the dildo slowly into him. He whimpered and squirmed even more as the dildo was fully buried inside him, the head of the vibrator resting on his balls. Jenson smirked at him as he flicked the switch on and he watched Nico jerked wildly as the pleasure washed over him.

“You’re not allowed to come yet,” Jenson said as he moved over to stand behind his head. Jenson forced his head downwards, tugging onto his nipples harder.

“Fuck!” Nico moaned as a jolt of pain shoot through his body.

Jenson smirked and nudged his cock against Nico’s mouth. He opened willingly and took him in deep. Jenson held Nico’s hands in place and started face fucking him hard and deep.

“Time to mark you my dear,” Jenson groaned as he reached over to grab the leather whip. It was Nico’s favourite one, loving the bite of it on his skin and how it can tear his skin apart so easily. Jenson started whipping Nico countless times on his legs, belly and chest. The searing pain seemed to help to stop Nico from coming as he wasn’t given the permission.

Nico was clearly lost in the feeling of pain and pleasure and he nearly choked as Jenson had came deep at the back of his throat, sending his hot liquid down his throat. He swallowed as much as he could but there was too much. A few drops trickled down Nico’s face as Jenson moved his cock out of his mouth. With Jenson stopping with the whipping, the vibration from the vibrator felt stronger now as there were nothing else to distract him from it.

“Please can I come sir??? PLEASE!!!” Nico screamed as he found it so hard to contain it in. He was squirming so much in his restraints, trying with all his might to keep it all in.

Jenson chuckled softly and whipped him again on her belly. Nico jerked hard and the urge to come disappeared for a while. Nico whined in frustration, bound helpless, not allowed to come just yet.

Jenson moved to remove the chain from her collar, tugging it lightly, letting him feel the clamps that were still on his nipples. Nico looked at Jenson, anticipating what he was going to. Jenson looked down and smirked at him. With a flick of the whip, the whip landed hard on his belly again and at the same time, Jenson tugged the chain roughly, pulling the clamps off his nipples. Nico screamed in pain, nipples swollen from its torture as Nico felt tears pooled around his eyes. This was what made him feel alive and loved.

Jenson caressed his face, wiping away his tears. He then lowered himself, his lips close to his ears. Jenson licked him seductively.

“Come for me, Nico, only for me… Let it all out, scream for me,” Jenson whispered into his ears. That was enough for Nico. His whole body shook violently as his load of come spurted out of his cock, landing all over his belly as he squirmed around in his restraints. Jenson grabbed onto his cock hard and continued to pump him, prolonging his orgasm as he screamed.

Nico slumped down onto the table even though he was still tightly restrained. Jenson pulled the dildo out of him and quickly undo the restraints. He massaged Nico’s body, relaxing the knots on his shoulders and in his muscles as he sat up on the table.

“Still up for more?” Jenson asked, checking Nico all over. The whips did not break his skin and it only left red marks on his skin.

“More please, Sir,” Nico said with a smile and it earned him a kiss on his lips from Jenson.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Jenson said and Nico did as he was told. Jenson carried Nico up and brought him over to the other side of the room. Jenson let Nico rest onto something leather and soft and made sure he didn’t let go of him, he started strapping something around his thighs. He then pulled Nico’s arms up in the air, strapping him to the cuffs which were dangling from the ceiling. He pulled a chain over and secured it to the collar around his neck so his head will stay in place. Then, he let Nico go.

Nico felt his weight was all on his wrists and thighs as he was dangling mid air, suspended from the straps and also something across his back and bum. Jenson stood there, admiring his handiwork.

“Remember the safe words and gestures?” Jenson asked again as he showed Nico a ball gag and a black cloth. He knew what it meant.

“Yes Sir. Yellow if I just want the scene to stop temporarily. Red if I cannot take it anymore and everything will end. Mm mm mm if I am gagged,” Nico said obediently and Jenson leaned down to kiss him softly.

“Such a good boy,” he praised him as he secured the gag around his mouth. He traced his finger along the gag, down to his collar and then to his torso. He traced the red marks left by the whip on his belly. Then without warning, Jenson slapped him on his belly where all the whip marks were, making Nico squirmed mid air and whimpered through his gag.

He took the black silk cloth and wrapped it around his eyes, blocking off his vision. Nico squirmed about, feeling vulnerable.

Nico remained in that position as Jenson stood aside to watch his body language. He watched how Nico had tensed up, as though anticipating for something to happen but nothing was happening yet. Jenson smiled, knowing Nico was a bit scared that he might be left there just like that.

Then it happened. A sharp pain spread through Nico’s crotch area. It caught him out as he screamed in pain through the gag. Then it happened again and again for countless times as Jenson flogged him with a leather flogger. He was careful to avoid his cock first and the last blow was dead on his cock, making Nico pulled on his restraints hard in pain.

Nico then felt something cold and wet against his entrance. He felt the thing drawing circles around his hole, lubricating it again. He moaned as it was frustrating him. Jenson was clearly prolonging it, making him frustrated. Then, with a small pressure, the plug slipped into his hole, resting snugly in his hole. It was huge and Nico just love the heavy feeling of it inside him. It must be the metal one that Nico loved the most.

Then the flogs began again. They littered across his body and the stings were getting worse. He felt his skin broke on his belly and Jenson flogged that part over and over again, making the pain so unbearable at times but Nico swallowed all in, screaming through his gag.

Nico heard the clatter of the flogger against the floor and a warm hand wrapped around his cock tightly. He heard a flick of a switch and he jerked, realising the butt plug started vibrating deep inside him.

“phuckkkkkk” Nico moaned through the gag as Jenson gave him a slow handjob, feeling every single inch of his cock. His thumb rubbed against the tip of his cock, smearing the pre-come all over his head as it kept spurting out of his cock.

“So beautiful, Nico. You’re so fuckable,’ Jenson said as Nico jerked when he felt the tip of Jenson’s tongue flicked over the tip of his cock. Jenson then slowly took Nico’s cock into his mouth, sucking just the head part as his hand squeezed around the base of his cock, making Nico jerked even more.

“Pweaseeeee,” Nico begged through his gag, needing to come so much as Jenson’s work on his cock was bringing too much pleasure. Jenson ignored him and continued his torture, slow and steady strokes along the length of his cock.

“Pweassseeeee sirrrrr!!! Pweasseeeee can I commmmeee!” Nico begged again, his muscles pulled taut as he fought the orgasm, keeping it at bay until Jenson’s command.

“Come for me then, come hard,” Jenson finally said, taking Nico’s cock deep into his own mouth as Nico shook, his hot come spurting deep inside Jenson’s mouth. Jenson didn’t swallow though, keeping it in his mouth as Nico finished.

Jenson then pulled Nico’s gag down, pressing his lips against Nico’s, coaxing him to part his lips. Once he did, Jenson started to transfer Nico’s come in his mouth to his, making Nico swallow his own come. Nico moaned into the kiss as Jenson continued kissing him, his hand grabbing onto the butt plug and pulling it out slowly.

“Such a good boy, my good boy Nico,’ Jenson whispered against his lips before moving to get Nico down from the swing. Once he was released, Jenson got him to sit on the floor to calm down.

“Up for one more scene?” Jenson asked him. He knew the next scene was specifically Nico’s fantasy and he wanted to try it, wanted Nico to be well pleased.

“Yes Sir. I’m fine for one more,” Nico said, although surprised that Jenson wanted one more scene as they normally do two in a single session, nothing more. He smiled at Jenson when he kissed him softly.

“It’s one of your fantasy,” Jenson said as he helped Nico up. Nico looked surprised as they actually kept a book of what their fantasies were and whether either of them were up for it. Nico had a list and he was mentally going through them to see which one would be the one Jenson was going to try on him.

Jenson led him over to the middle of the room. Nico knew right away it will be suspension bondage. It was one of his fantasies to be suspended from the ceiling in ropes while being fucked by Jenson. But they had tried that once before. He wondered what else was Jenson going to combine with this suspension fantasy.

Jenson went over to the cabinet of drawers and started taking out different lengths of ropes before coming over. He worked on Nico, tying him up properly. It took quite a while as Jenson needed to make sure Nico was not too uncomfortable and he was fine with everything Jenson was doing.

Soon, Nico was suspended from the ceiling, having an upside down view of the room as his back was facing the ground. He was completely hogtied and suspended. His calves and thighs were tied together and spread apart, allowing Jenson to have access to his crotch. His chest and man breasts were tied with ropes too. His hands were tied behind his back. He had a ring gag harnest on his face and the harnest was tied tightly to the ropes on his back, which meant his head was pulled backwards, keeping his head in place and allowing Jenson the access he needed to his mouth easily.

Nico moaned softly. This was always his ultimate fantasy and reward. He loved being suspended. The helplessness he felt from it gave him so much pleasure because he was at Jenson’s full mercy, for Jenson to do whatever he pleases with him. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a sting on his belly and Nico yelped through the ring gag, sending some spit onto the ground. It made him swung himself from the suspension trying to move away from the source of the sting.

“Bad boy, trying to move away eh?” Jenson said as another sting fell onto his belly. Then another and another. Nico couldn’t see what was going on to his belly and his crotch. He kept moaning in pain as Jenson continued whipping him, his skin breaking apart again and some blood started trickling down along his belly.

Then the whipping stopped. Nico felt a cloth being wiped across his belly, soaking up the blood that had seeped through his wounds. Nico’s pants for breaths were loud. He was thinking what else Jenson had in store for him when Jenson came over to stand in front of his head. Jenson showed him something in his hand and it made Nico gasped.

“I remember reading through your list and elector play is something that interest you,” Jenson said, smirking as he dangled the electric zapper in his hand in front of Nico’s eyes.

“Well, I guess we will see today whether you really have what it takes to take it all,” Jenson said and caressed his cheeks lovingly.

It began as Jenson walked away from Nico’s field of vision. He had no idea when and where Jenson would zap him and it made Nico tighten his muscles in anticipation. It came out of the blue as the zaps landed left right and centre of his torso, making him jerk away from the source and swung around from the suspension. Nico’s moans were so intoxicating to Jenson as he took the chance and zapped Nico’s inner thighs repeatedly, left, right, left, right. The way Nico trembled and shook as the zaps landed on his skin were so sexy and fuckable. Then, Jenson zapped Nico’s balls and the shout of pain from Nico was so loud. Jenson threw the zapper away and it landed on the floor with a thud sound.

He walked over to Nico’s field of vision again and showed him another thing. It was a thick rod with a glass bulb on top of it. He heard the flick of the switch and purle light danced in the glass bulb. Nico squirmed in the restraints, swinging slightly. Jenson brought it above him and he couldn’t see where it was landing. He felt a sudden, strong shock as it landed on his nipple. He screamed in pain and jerked away from the source. It was nothing that he had experienced before. This was the first time they used electricity and it was painful yet so pleasurable. He loved the sudden sting and shock it gave. He continued to shock Nico at random spots of his torso as he guided his cock into Nico’s mouth, face fucking him lazily and slowly.

Jenson pulled out after a few lazy thrusts and put the violet wand away. Nico closed his eyes for a while and Jenson slapped him hard, making him jerk and whimpered.

“I’m sorry sir, I’m sorry!” Nico apologised as Jenson grabbed his head.

“Keep your eyes open, dear. I want you to feel everything,’ he whispered before showing Nico a metal butt plug. It was a huge one, larger than the dildo and butt plug Jenson had used earlier. Nico gasped as he saw wire attached to the base of the plug and it led to a machine on the ground. He knew what it was. It was to control the voltage of the plug.

Nico whimpered through the ring gag, his spit and saliva dripping down from his mouth.

“Beg for me, Nico,” Jenson said calmly and Nico whimpered, doing as he said, begging for Jenson to put the plug into his arse.

Jenson smirked and pushed the plug into his opened mouth, making him suck and lick the plug to lubricate it. Jenson then took the plug and slowly inserted into Nico’s gaping arsehole. Nico whimpered at the heavy feel in his arse as Jenson started to stick some cold fabric onto his inner thighs, strapping something into place. Then he felt Jenson grabbing onto his cock, making him whimper again. He felt a ring object being pushed down his cock, resting snugly at his base. He couldn’t see what Jenson was doing but he felt wires gracing against his skin.

Then, before he could brace himself for it, he felt the stinging pain of electricity on his inner thighs and inside his arse, making him scream out in pain and pleasure. Jenson turned the voltage off, seeing how Nico’s body relaxed and then he turned the knob on the other machine, making Nico tensed up and screamed again as this time, electricity jolted through his cock from the ring at the base of his cock.

Jenson sat on the floor and watched Nico get played with the electricity. He teased him slightly with a lower voltage, just letting Nico feel the tingling sensation it gave, seeing how he squirmed from the teases and wanting a release. Then he cranked up the voltage, sending jolts of pain through Nico’s body and saw he shook about in his restraints, his screams of pain and pleasure filling up the room nicely.

When Nico was close to come from the pain, Jenson turned it all off. He started pulling out the butt plug and then removing the cock ring and pads on his inner thighs. Jenson then took nipple clamps and secured them on Nico’s nipples. It made Nico moaned softly as he felt wires against his skin again.

Jenson then switched on the power. It sent Nico jolting and writhing about in his restraints, the voltage sending pain and torturing his sensitive nipples. Jenson took the chance and slammed his cock deep into Nico’s arse, making him scream. Jenson fucked him hard and deep as he picked up the zapper again and zapped Nico randomly on his feet, belly and inner thighs. The combination of everything made Nico screamed and begged for a release.

“Come, my dear. Come as hard as you can,” Jenson said as he had turned off the electricity for his nipple clamps. Jenson grabbed hold of Nico’s cock and pumped in rhythm with the thrusts into his arse. It was enough to send Nico over the edge, his come squirting all over his belly and onto Jenson’s hand. At the same time, Jenson tugged the nipple clamps off Nico’s nipples, making him jerked and screamed harder, his orgasm being prolonged by it and he couldn’t stop coming. His come kept spurting out of his sensitised slit as he felt Jenson filling his arse up with his come, groaning how good Nico was.

Jenson pulled out of him and groaned as Nico just swayed about from the suspension, Jenson’s come dribbling slowly down from his arsehole and dripping onto the floor. He admired Nico for a few seconds before he quickly worked on getting Nico down from the ceiling, removing the ring gag harness. Once he was down, Jenson did the usual aftercare, bringing Nico over to the huge bed, letting him lie down as Jenson massaged Nico all over. Nico purred softly, well sated and satisfied from their play. Jenson took some arnica cream and started rubbing some on the wounds on his belly.

“Was it too much?” Jenson asked. Even when Nico hadn’t used the safe words, he was still anxious.

Nico shook his head and turned to look at Jenson with a satisfied smile.

“It was perfect Sir, something I won’t forget in a while,” Nico said and Jenson smiled, stroking his hair as he kissed him.

“Happy birthday Nico…” Jenson whispered and it made Nico smiled widely.

“So that’s why… we did 3 scenes instead of the usual… 2,” Nico said and Jenson chuckled.

“And you aced all 3 of it. You’re the perfect sub, my perfect sub. Such a good boy,” Jenson smiled as Nico snuggled close to him, loving the tenderness Jenson always show after their scenes.

“Thank you sir,” Nico whispered, smiling as he drifted off to sleep, thinking that this was by far the best birthday present he had ever received…

 

 

 


End file.
